Modern consumer and enterprise electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, client workstations, data center servers, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
The increasing levels of functionality typically require increasing memory and storage. Memory capacity and bandwidth can be key factors in increasing device or system performance and functionality. As with other electronic components or modules, area and cost of memory are traded off with performance and functionality.
Memory data caching can improve device or system performance and functionality.
Unfortunately data caching can consume a large amount of memory bandwidth, introduce memory access conflicts, and consume system resources, all of which reduce the system performance and functionality. Embodiments of the invention provide improved memory transactions for data caching.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with partitioning mechanism to improve system performance. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.